A Loving Massage
by kanaelunmoon
Summary: Hinata waits for Naruto to come home only to learn he has hurt his back upon his return. An idea come to her mind and she hopes it works in making him feel better, but one thing can always led to another in the blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

Yes I am finally back after a break. It's been a while and I needed to recharge my creative juices. But now I am back with new stories and new ideas.

Thank you to those who are still following me even after my long break.

I am currently working on other stories along with finishing the last chapter to Snow Days, so for those who have been waiting for a while for that it will be out soon.

Please Enjoy! (Also make sure to write a review to let me know if guys like the story so far.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, for they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 1**

It had been sunny all afternoon, a nice breeze was blowing and the flowers along with the trees were dancing in the wind. It was only spring time in the Leaf, so it wasn't a surprise when a storm had suddenly come through. I was sitting outside drinking some tea, when all of a sudden I could feel water drops hitting my skin. It was only a few at first, but then the storm had gotten heavy. I stood up, grabbing my tea and headed back inside. It was nice that it was raining, but I didn't want to get soaked either.

I watched through the sliding door as it kept falling. It seemed it wouldn't be letting up anytime soon which was okay. My flower could really use some extra water. Today was the day that Naruto was supposed to be coming home from his mission. He left a few weeks ago on a mission that required his needs by Kakashi and he was finally returning home today. While he was gone, the kids and I were had done a lot of things in hopes of keeping ourselves busy. We spent a lot of time hanging out Kiba and Shino because Boruto and Himawari loved to play with Akamaru. It also gave me time to catch up my teammates. The kids even went over to main house to stay with my father and Hanabi a few nights, leaving me in house by myself.

Right now, they were spending the night over there and would be home tomorrow. My father wanted to take them on a trip outside of the village for the night and I was fine with that. I was a little lonely at the thought of being home by myself again, but I had gotten word from Shizune that Naruto would be coming home today and that had up lifted my spirits. I missed him so much and I wanted to see him like crazy. Going to asleep without him by my side was hard when I was so used to feeling the warmth of his body next time mine. Along with the semi-ramen scent on his tan skin and the ruffles of his short blonde hair.

There was a knock at the front door that had made me turn around to look. _'I wasn't expecting any visitors today?'_ I moved away from the large window and made my way over to the front door. Who could be at the door? I don't think it my father nor do I think it's Kiba and Shino? Sakura's busy at the hospital and Saskue kind of knows when Naruto is home? Who could it be? I reached the door and twisted the knob, opening it to see a spiky haired man holding onto a blonde boy and they were soaked to the bone. "Shikamaru? Naruto?"

"Hey Hinata, how's it going?" I could tell something was wrong right when my eyes set on the two. "Come inside you guys." I moved over as Shikamaru pulled Naruto in with him. I hopped around the two so that I could close the door. Shikamaru had set Naruto down on the floor before moving to sit next to him. The boys tried to wipe away some of the rain, but that wasn't getting anywhere. All I could do was smile a bit. "I'll be right back." I ran upstairs to get the two some towels before going back downstairs. I handed each of them one before kneel in front of the two. "I'm glad to see you guys made it home okay." Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed the towel over his head and clothes. "Well, we would have been back earlier if this knucklehead hadn't got hurt."

I look over at Naruto and it was odd that he hadn't said anything let. I reach over to grab his towel while removing his headband so that I could dry his head. "What happened?" Shikamaru wiped his face before looking over at me. "We had just gotten into the Leaf and something happened with Naruto. He stepped on a branched the wrong way and slipped, landing on his back." I looked at Naruto but he wasn't moving. "He hurt his back, so I had to carry him all the way back."

Naruto wasn't so clumsy anymore, so it was odd to hear he fell. "Are you okay, Naruto?" He nodded his head just a bit. I ran my hand over his cheek to wipe some of the rain that was still dripping from his hair. Shikamaru had stood up and I watched him reach out, handing me the towel he was just using. "I should be heading home now, thank you Hinata." I smiled up at him, grabbing his towel. "No thank you Shikamaru…for bring Naruto back safety." The spiky haired man yawn, "How troublesome, but of course. I'll be seeing you later…Naruto, Hinata." I waved to him as he headed out, closing the door behind him.

"Does your back still hurt, dear?" Naruto nodded his head. Something had to be wrong with him. But I'll just wait for him to say something. "Let he help you upstairs, so we can get you out of these wet clothes." I was about to stand up until I felt Naruto grab my hand, pulling me so I was a bit closer to him. He was looking at me and this had been the first time I seen his face in weeks and god, I missed it so much. There some dirty marks and scratches on his face but he still looked like my Naruto.

"Welcome home, Naruto." He moved his other hand to reach between us so that he was cupping my chin. His big hand was unusual cold when it was normally warm. "…I'm home…Hinata." I smiled lightly at him. "Let's get you changed out of these clothes." I stood up and reached down to grab his arm. He pushed himself so that I wasn't pulling all his weight so that he could stand up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders so that he was leaning on me. I felt him whimper a bit and felt his body tense up. "Sorry, Naruto." He just shook his head before letting out a breath. "I'm fine."

When I was sure he was okay, we started making our way up the stairs. I could feel Naruto tense up at each step, but he seemed fine. Our room was done the hall, so when we got up the stairs we made our way over to it. I opened the door and lead Naruto over to the bed. I sat him down gentle before going over to close our door. "Will you be okay in changing?" Naruto pushed himself up off the bed, "I'll be fine if I don't put a shirt on." I just nodded my head before turning away. I didn't want him to see the little blush on my face. I knew now wasn't the time to be thinking about Naruto like that, but I couldn't help it. I would never admit it to him but I loved to see him shirtless.

I stood by the door and watched him. He took of his pants first and I was surprised he got them off by himself without having to bend over. He was even able to step into his sweats without trouble either. He took his jacket off without help either, but when it came to him taking his shirt off, you could say...he tried. He couldn't pull it off and I just watched him wobble and squirm before breathing out in frustration. I didn't want to laugh but in a way, he looked a little cute. "Need help?" He looked over at me and I saw a small smile form on his lips. "Please?"

I walked over so that I was standing in front of him. "Arms up." He threw his arms up and I couldn't help but to chuckle at him. His arms were up and he had this innocent look on his face. He looked like a little kid begging for something he wanted and he looked too cute. I grabbed the end of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head, watching as the tan skin on his chest was starting to show. It was hard to hide my blushing from Naruto especially when he was right in front of me, but I think I've gotten better over the years.

His shirt was soaked along with his skin. He dropped his arms as I stepped back to grab his wet pants too. I went to go place them in the bathroom so that they could dry a bit because I couldn't put them outside when it was still raining. I walked out of the bathroom to see Naruto laying across the bed. I don't know how he was able to lay down without grunting in pain, but he did. I walked over and sat down next to him. His arms were spread out on the bed and his eyes were closed. It was quiet between us and after a while I was starting to think he was sleeping. "It's quiet, are the kids not home?" he said in a deep low voice. He sounded raspy and sleepy and I loved to hear his voice like that. "They're with my father for the day, they'll be back tomorrow morning."

He nodded his head in a hesitated way, almost like he wasn't expecting them to be gone. "I wanted to see them." I turn to see he had a smile on his face. It was a familiar one that always showed on his face when he thought about the kids. "They wanted to see you too, I didn't know what day you were coming home but they kept asking for you." Naruto had tried to move and I noticed before he could hurt his back anymore. "Stay still Naruto, I don't want you to hurt your back some more." I moved so that I could push him back on the bed. "Sorry Hinata, it looks like Kurama doesn't want to help me this time."

I was confused on why his back was hurting in the first place. Normally, Kurama would have healed him within a few hours at most but maybe something happened and he can't right now. Naruto could get restless when he doesn't move around much, so it was going to be hard to keep him from moving but I had to do something about his back before he could do anything about moving. Suddenly, I had an idea. I knew the perfect way to make Naruto feel better, but I was nervous about doing it because I reverted back to my old self when it came to touching him. But I wanted him to make his back better... just until Kurama could make Naruto feel better.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" I was broken from my thoughts by Naruto. "You're seem nervous for some reason, what's up?" I hadn't noticed when I started playing with my fingers, but I did. I guess old habits don't ever die out. "N-Naruto, can I…" He shifted a bit on the bed so that he was looking at me more. He's eyebrows were in a frown and his eyes were opened a little like he was confused. Years ago I had learned to not be so nervous around Naruto, I mean we were married and even had kids…but it seemed like even the little things about him still made me weak. "Can…I give you a massage?"

I watched Naruto open his eyes to stare at me. I'm sure he was surprised by what I just said because it was unlike me to suggest something like that. I wasn't very vocal about things when it came to him but I wanted to do this. "I would love if you could." Naruto was smiling a sincere smile, one that gave me the confidence to do anything. I nodded my head, smiling at him. "Get comfortable while I get ready." I moved away from the bed as Naruto had rolled over.

"Hehe, I'm kind of excited." I could hear Naruto say as I made my way back into the bathroom. I grabbed a hair tie so that I could pull my hair back. I walked out to see Naruto laying on his stomach. There was a cheeky grin on his face and he was humming to himself. He almost had the same look on his face when he came back from eating at Ichiriku. I went over to grab the ointment from the night stand drawer, placing it on the bed next to Naruto. I took the hair tie from my wrist and held it in my hands as I gathered my hair so that I could put it into a ponytail. "You're so beautiful, Hinata."

I stopped mid-way to look down at the big blue eyes staring at me and I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks. I think Naruto knew how to make me nervous just so that he could see my shy side. _'What a tease.'_ I averted eye contact because Naruto always made my heart thump like crazy and he was doing it now. I had only been wearing a light purple t-shirt and some black shorts, so I didn't have to change my clothes. I moved over to the bed and climb onto him so that I was sitting on Naruto's lower back. "Am I sitting where it hurts?" I asked him. He shifted a bit under me as to make sure that I would be okay. "No, you're fine. It's more of the middle and upper part of my back."

I nodded my head as I reached over to grab the ointment. Twisting off the cap, I scooped some in my hands before placing it down. "This…might be cold, dear." I rubbed the ointment together before I placed my hands on Naruto's back. Right as I did, he flinched a bit but them relaxed as I began moving my hands on his back. I activated my Byuakgan so that I could see if any of his charka point were blocked. There were a few that were blocked and was stopping some of the charka from flowing to certain parts of his body. I could also see the tense in his muscles along with a few bruises from the fall. I hardly ever seen bruises on him so this was kind of new.

Naruto had a very nice back and the years of training and battles had made his back well-toned. It wasn't super muscular but it had shape and definition. It was so nice to look at and I'm glad Naruto couldn't see my face right now because there was no way I could hide my blush. I enjoyed touching his back, the upper part was tense and stiff so I started there. Applying pressure into my hands along with a little bit of charka, I started unblocking some of his charka points. I worked on his shoulders a bit, slowly working my way around his neck. "How was your mission?"

"Mmm…it was okay. Kakashi always sends…Shikamaru and I on small missions." I was starting to see a bit of the tense releasing from his shoulders. "Is this okay, Naruto?" He hadn't said anything but instead nodded his head a bit. I took that as a sign to move below his shoulders causing Naruto to groan out, gripping onto the pillow under him. "Mmmmm, right…there." I smiled to myself because this idea was actually working better than I thought it would and Naruto seemed to be enjoying it as well. I moved my hands in a slow circular motion to keep the same tense going from his shoulders to his back. The charka on his upper back was released but as I looked down I could see the pit of his charka glowing brightly. It was Kurama.

"Naruto, what happened with Kurama?" I said softly to him. For a second, I thought he had fallen asleep because he was quiet, but then I saw a frown spread across his face. "…That stubborn fox…he's mad at me. Mmm, he was mad that I went…on that mission. He thought it wasted time…and knew… I could be doing something better." I chuckled a little at him. Naruto and Kurama always fought with each other from what he told me and their fights were just a way of them getting along with each other. "Then how did you really get hurt, sweetheart?"

I slide my hands down his back so that I was now doing the same thing to his lower back. Naruto had squirmed under me as I began unblocking his lower charka points. I reached over to grab more ointment, placing some right on his back. He hissed at either the pain or the cold ointment, I couldn't tell. "Mmm…I was…thinking about…you." I wasn't sure when I had stopped moving but I looked down to see Naruto's eyes looking up at me. "I was so excited to come home and not only see the kids, but I really wanted to see you too. I've missed you so much Hinata."

 _'He was doing it again…making me nervous, shy, weak.'_ I reached over and ran the back of my hand over his cheek. "I was thinking about you and I forgot we were running through the trees so I slipped up and landed on my back." Naruto melts my heart at times and he doesn't even know that the little things he does can do that to me. I wanted to kiss him so much, but I needed to finish his massage. So instead I leaned down and placed a kissed on his cheek, "I'm so sorry you got hurt thinking about me, but I've missed you too Naruto. I missed you so much."

I leaned back and got back to working on his back. I ran my hands lower and lower down his back until I came to his waist line. All his charka points were unblocked and the tense in his body wasn't like it was before. I knew my massage could only do so much to help him until Kurama would help him but maybe... I used this as an excuse to let my hands roam over his body.

I had been craving the warmth of his skin for so long and this had been a chance to let me touch him. You would think after being married to him that touching him wouldn't be anything new. That I shouldn't feel any different about it, but that could never happen. Every time my finger tip even grazed his skin, it was like an electric shock was running through me body…sending my nerves on high alert. It was almost…like touching Naruto was like my own personal high and I could never get enough of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!

I'm so happy to see how well the first chapter has been going so I decided to give the reader yet another chapter!

Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in the story. There will be more to come!

Please Enjoy! (Also don't forget to review to let know what you're thinking so far.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, for they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2**

I scooted back a little as I was finishing his massage. We both were quiet for the rest of it. Naruto looked like he was sleeping and I was trying to keep myself together, just long enough to finish this. I could feel my blush growing deeper and deeper and hopefully Naruto wouldn't notice. His back look way better and the bruises looked lighter. I think I was done. "I'm done." I reached over to grab the ointment so that I could put the top on, but I felt Naruto move so I looked at him. "Would it be okay…to do the front too?" I was a little confused at first because I thought only his back had hurt. "I don't want this to end yet."

Oh I see. So he really did like the massage and since he asked me there was no way I could deny him of it. "I would love too." A small smile appeared on his lips and it had made my breathing hitch. _'Oh Naruto.'_ I moved myself as Naruto pushed himself so that he could roll over so now he was facing me and I couldn't be more nervous about it. I sat back on him but this time it was in his lap. I was always nervous when we were likes this. Naruto's hands were laying by his side, but he was staring straight at me. He always does this thing where he'll look at me but won't say anything to me and I have no idea why he does it, but it makes me edgy.

I was looking down at Naruto's chest and I could see a big bruise right in the middle of his stomach. His chakra points were fine now but it was just the bruise. "Did you…get this from falling too." I pointed at dark colored bruise over his stomach. He just nodded his head but didn't say anything. I reached to grab more ointment into my hands, rubbing them together so that I could start working somewhere. His shoulders seemed like the best place to start.

I leaned forward so that I could pushing on Naruto's shoulder and started doing the same thing I had been doing to his back. Naruto had closed his eyes and I felt him relax under me. As I was working on his shoulders, I couldn't help but to stare at his face. Some of his blonde hair was covering a bit of his forehead and his eyelids were keeping me from seeing his ocean blue eyes…the eyes I get lost in every time I see them. I had the urge to run my fingers over my favorite whisker marks and place soft kisses on them.

"Hinata." I was shaken from my thought by Naruto's voice. He was staring at me again and I had no way to hide my blush from him. His big orbs were so alluring and kind of hard to read but I couldn't move once my eyes were set on them. I felt him move a bit but I wasn't sure what he was doing until I saw from the corner of my eyes that he had a piece of my hair in his between his finger, playing with it. I moved back a bit so that I could start massaging his chest. Moving my hands in a slow rhythmic motion, I could feel how toned every part of him was, from the curves and cuts of his muscles. To how lean and trimmed they were. Training had really done him good.

"Are you…nervous?" he asked me in low husky voice. He had been staring at me for a while now, so it was no surprise that he could tell I was nervous. I nodded my head lightly, "I'm always…nervous around…you." He was still playing with piece of my hair but I watched as he took it and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on it. Instantly I could feel my face had turned completely red. I hide my eyes behind my bangs and continued working on his chest. I didn't notice when I hit his bruise until he hissed. "S-Sorry, Naruto."

"It's…okay." I moved my hands back and watched his face frown in pain. "Keep…going." I wanted too but he seemed a little uncomfortable just now so I just nodded my head. Taking a bit more ointment, I gentle rubbed my fingers tips over it. Naruto had groaned a little from my touch but then I felt him hmm a bit. "Is this okay?" He simply nodded his head. His hand had let go of my hair and it fell back onto the bed. It seemed like his bruise would be okay for now but I think I should put more ointment on it later.

Next I could do his arms and I'm sure he would have liked that because he wanted more from this massage. "…Spread your arms." Naruto had spread his arms apart so that I could reached over and started working on one. "Hinata, can I ask you…something?" I just hummed as I worked my way down the upper part of his arm all the way to his forearm on his left arms. The wrap on this other hand needed to be redone "Do you ever regret being with me?" He's question had stopped me instantly in my tracks. Why was he asking me this? I never regretted anything that had to do with him, so what was wrong? "Naruto…what's wrong?"

He looked upset, almost like he did when he came home earlier. "Sometimes I think that this life we have together is a dream. How can someone as wonderful as you be with some like me? You're such a special person who deserves the world and I just don't know if I can give you something like that when you could have been with someone else, you know?"

I've never heard Naruto say any of this before but it shocked me. Did he think that highly of me? Did he think I was too special to be with him? Never did any of that matter to me and it was sad that Naruto couldn't see that.

I continued working on this arm, moving to his hands along with his fingers. "I don't ever regret being with you, Naruto. Please don't think highly of me because I'm just the same as you. I love being with you so much and I couldn't be happier with the life I have with you." He was watching me as I started rubbing his fingers. Somehow he intertwined our hands together and had pulled me so that I was closer to him. I was watching him intensely as he moved his other hands and placed it behind my head. "It's just every time that I look at you, it's like how did I get so lucky to have someone as wonder, passionate, and caring like you? How was I able to have a family with someone as beautiful as you?"

I didn't know how to react to what he was saying because it was unusual to hear him say things like this. There was no way I could avert my eyes from his and I couldn't hide my blush but Naruto had to know that he was my world and will always be my world. "Please don't think that you aren't giving me the world because nothing can be my world other than you. You've given me the chance to love, grow and mature into someone who can stand by your side forever. I could never be more thankful to have you in my life because I get to love the world that has you in it."

Naruto had been staring at me and it was hard to read his face. Normally, it was like reading the cover of a book when it came to him but now the book was blank, like there were no words to it. It was quiet between us as I was staring into his eyes and he was looking back at me. Naruto must be seeing something I couldn't, he was concerted on me and I couldn't help but feel my blush running across my face. _'Say something please.'_ I don't know when he moved but I could feel his lips against me forehead. "I could never explain how much you mean to me because nothing can compare to you my angel." I moved back only to see the cheeky smile on his face that melted my soul in such a soothing way. It was the smile he does when does something unexpected and doesn't even realize it. It was one of the many things I adore about him.

He unlocked our hands and wrapped the now free one around my waist as he moved the one behind my head so that he could cup my chin. He started placing light kisses going down my face, from my forehead to between my eyes, over my nose until he stopped when he came to my lips. It didn't take much effort to look up at his face only because he was mere inches from mine. I could feel his breathing across my lips and I knew deep down that I wanted to be held by his big arms…taste his sweet skin…feel his hands roaming me. I knew I wanted him so much right now.

I moved my hands so that they were around his neck. I could feel the nape of his hair in between my fingers and I couldn't help but place a kiss on his nose. "I love you…so much, Hinata." He whispered to me in such a deep groan. I smiled a little at how much I loved to hear him say that to me. "I love you too…Naruto." Moving to close the gap between us our lips clashes in a passionate kiss.

No words could explain how much I wanted this right now. I wanted Naruto so much. He finally came home and I couldn't wait to him see but now I wanted him like no other. His hold on me was tight and his lips were a little rough, just as I like them. I felt him slip his hands under my shirt as he glided it from my waist to my back, going slowly up my skin. His big hand was so warm and I could feel myself melting under his touch. I ran my hands from around his neck until they were cupping his face just as Naruto made our lips moved in sync. It was slow and sweet but I knew this won't be last too long.

Naruto had broken our kiss just a little and between the both of us we could hear how unsteady our breathing was. He was grunting a little bit for some reason and I wasn't sure why until I noticed that he was trying to push himself up with me still laying on top of him. It wasn't surprising that he could use one hand to push us up, but what about his back and his chest? "N-Naruto, your back." He hadn't released his hold on me and we were still very close to each other. I wanted to push him back down because I never liked to hear him in pain but there was something different about him now. Underneath the painful frown there was this look of hunger and desire…and it was towards me. It was like he was telling me… let me have you.

We were now sitting up somehow and I was scared that he hurt himself. I was sitting on his lap with my legs on either side of Naruto. His arm was wrapped around my waist while the other one was holding us up. We were so close to each other that there was hardly any space between us. I could feel his warm chest over mines and I couldn't help but to let my blush show on my face. One of my arms were around his neck, holding me against him and I was staring into his calling blue eyes. "Your back." I whispered to him. He moved his face so that his lips were right in front of mines. "I'm not thinking about that right now." He murmured before he captured my lips with his.

I couldn't help but to run my hands through his blonde curls. Naruto had started our kiss off just like before but this time it was deeper and so craving. His tongue was roaming the inside of my mouth and I couldn't help but to moan just a bit into his. I felt Naruto move just a bit until his hands were holding my waist against him as he somehow made his way under my shirt. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder rolled through the house and the semi-lit room we were in was now dark. I pulled back from the kiss to look around, it seemed the lights in the house had went out and the only nearby lighting was coming from the lightening. "…The…lights-" But Naruto had caught me into another kiss, one that was making it harder for me to breath but to also think. His hands were working themselves higher and higher up my back until he came to my bra. Naruto groaned into the kiss before breaking it.

"…I only need to…see you." He groans in such a deep whisper. He moved his arms down so that his hands could grab the trim of my shirt. I released him from my hold so that I could left my arms as he slides my shirt slowly off of me. I could feel the light breeze from the room hit my skin instantly but it was blocked just as Naruto hands had made their way back onto me. I couldn't help but let a small moan escape my lips at his touch. He pecked me on my lips before moving down to place kisses along my cheek, all the down to my neckline. I could even feel him licking my skin in certain spots and all I could do was lean back and enjoy the kisses on my body.

Never could anyone else set my body on fire like the way Naruto did. I don't know if he knew what he was doing every time we were together like this but it didn't take him long to have my body begging from him. I felt his kisses come to my breast as he nipped at the skin. I hissed a little but is felt good and I wanted more. Naruto had kissed his way back up until he was at my lips again. "So…beautiful…" He reached behind me to slowly pull the hair tie from my hair, letting my long hair fall loose. Running his hands through it, he licked my lips and I let him enter my mouth without a seconds thought. I ran my hands into his hair, gripping tightly as the kiss was just amazing. His tongue twist and turned against mines and I could feel the hot blush on my face along with the moans slowly coming up my body.

Naruto groaned into my mouth and I couldn't help but to smile into the kiss. He loved when I would mess in his hair but that move seems to change him. He used a hand to slip it up to my bra near the clamp so that he could unclip it. Right when he did, I felt my breast shifted down from there hold. Breaking the kiss, I moved back so that Naruto could move the bra off of me and just as he slipped the straps off I felt his grip around my waist tighten as he pulled me against his chest. He ran his hands up my back as he lowered his head to my chest. I heard him inhale deeply, "You smell…so good." There was no way a blush wasn't on my face right now. Naruto always told me that I smelled good but the way that he said it just now…it didn't even sound like his voice. It was deeper and rough and I wanted to hear more of it from him.

I could feel Naruto placing kisses against my chest as he kept moving down and all I could do was melt under his touch. I let my hands run through his hair as I placed kisses along his ear line all the way down his shoulders. I felt Naruto moved a hand to the front of my body, down where the button of my shorts was. His hands fiddled with the button and I couldn't help but laugh a little at how his fingertips kept glided against my stomach. He grunted just as he finally unbuttons the button and I felt him slowly slip his hand into my shorts. I fidgeted a bit at his touch and just as his hand reached where it wanted to go, thunder and lightning had cracked again, shaking the house.

I had squeezed onto Naruto, but not because of the thunder and lightning but because his fingers were gently touching me in the only place he could. I had moaned quietly into Naruto's ear before burying my head into his shoulder. He moved his head up to bring it by my ear, "Are you scared?" he whispered in my ear as he was kissing my neck. I wasn't scared of what was going on with the weather, it was like I was more scared of how much I wanted him to keep touching me. I was craving for his touch and this was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at it again with Chapter 3!

Hello Everyone!

I'm here to deliver the next chapter that I'm sure many of you have been waiting for.

I would like to thank everyone who has taken an interest in my story and who seem to be really enjoying it so far. There will be more to come!

Please Enjoy! ( Also don't forget to write a review and let me know how you feel about the story and what you like about it so far.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, for they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 3**

"N-No…" Was all I could say. Naruto's lips made their up my neck until he was right in front of me. I could feel his eyes staring straight into mines as he starts moving his fingers against me. There was no way I could hide the sounds of my light moans as I was starting to feel the pleasure of his touch building in me. Naruto was moving his fingers against me in such an unfamiliar way. He would move up and down before going into a circular motion over me and all I could do was clutch onto him. My moans were soft and quiet as Naruto moved his lips onto mines.

It was becoming harder to breath. Being with Naruto like this always made me feel like being with him was almost in my dreams. I wanted to stand by his side forever, watch him grow into the person he always wanted to be. But know I loved to be with him so much. Even when we're like this I couldn't help but to smile because Naruto…he made me feel breathless.

Pulling back from the kiss, all I could hear were the breathless moans coming from me and the hash breathing coming from Naruto. I don't know when he had speed his fingers up but I hadn't been feeling it until we broke our kiss. "…N-Naruto." He started placing kisses down my neck, all the way until he came to one of my breast. He took one in his mouth and I moaned instantly. Naruto…he knew just the right places to touch me to send my body over the edge for him. Wrapping arms around his head, I brought him closer to me.

My insides were growing tighter as the pulsing sensation was starting to get closer and closer to each other. It was becoming harder for me to breath and see, but I knew I was clinging to Naruto desperately. Naruto had released me from him mouth as he licked and kissed his way up my neck. "I…want you so much, Hinata." He whispered against my skin. I had heard him but there was no way I could answer him right now. My mind was clouded by the pleasure caused by him and my body felt like it was boiling under his touch. I wasn't going to last very long if Naruto kept this up. My hips…were moving on there on own against his hand and there was no way I could stop them. I was sure I embarrassed about this but I couldn't help it or more like it didn't matter anymore. I was craving for Naruto to take me and make sweet love to me.

I was close…and I knew any second now that the pressure building inside me was about to release. My moans weren't loud enough to be heard over the thunder but was loud enough to be heard between the both of us. They were almost like soft pants being muffled by Naruto's shoulders and it was becoming harder to breath. I moved away from him and I can hear them grow louder. My grip on his shoulder was becoming tighter and I couldn't get a hold of myself, even when I was in his arms. "…N-Naru- "his lips cut me off as they guided me into a hypnotizing kiss. It was so deep, soothing…controlling and craving. It was like tasting Naruto was driving me so crazy for him. He broke the kiss for just a mere second, "…Go ahead, Hinata…"

I bit my lips right as I came and all I could do was moan to myself before releasing my lips. I leaned my head against Naruto's and disappeared into the high that was taking over my body. The wave from my pleasure was coming to fast for me to handle and I felt like my body was lighter than a feather. I could feel the rush tingling through me, starting from my core…it would run all the way to my fingertips and I couldn't help but to grab onto the nape of Naruto's neck. My high…it felt so good and I was sure, no I knew I wanted to feel it again. Naruto was kissing all over my face and I couldn't help but feel myself coming down from my high just a bit. My breathing was out of order, but that didn't matter right now.

I was sitting in the arms of the love of my life and I couldn't be happier than just being with him. I released my grip on his neck and ran my hands over it, just to smooth out the tense. Besides the heavy rain still lingering outside, all that could be heard was my heavy breathing mixed with my moans. Naruto moved a hand from my waist to brush some of my hair away from my face. He pushed my bangs backs along with a few side pieces that he pushed behind my ear. He leaned forward and started placing kisses onto my forehead.

"Hinata." I had gather a bit of strength to open my eyes just a bit to look at him. There was this look on his face that I understood well. We we're nowhere near done and I knew that once this started. I moved back just a bit so that I could lean back on the bed and pull Naruto along with me.

Now we were laying at the end of the bed. I was on my back as Naruto was leaning over me and if it weren't for the dull lighting in the room, I'm sure that Naruto would be able to see the bright crimson blush glowing across my face. My legs were twisted into his and I could feel the warmth radiating off of his body. Naruto was so close to me that I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"You're smiling…" His voice was low and dark…it was turning me on. I reached my arms up to wrap them around his neck so that I could feel his chest against mines. I started placing kiss along his face, going from his ear to his cheek, where my favorite whisker marks are, to his lips. "I'm just happy."

He chuckled as he wraps his arm around my waist, while he used the other hand to slide out of his sweats. I noticed that whenever we were together like this, Naruto would always try to take off a piece of clothing while he was still holding onto me somehow and all I could do was laugh at him. It was a sight to see really, and it was too cute to not laugh. He wiggled and wobbled his way out of his sweats as he would lift me up along with him and I just laughed hysterically at him. "Don't laugh Hinata."

I shook my head at him, "I'm sorry, dear. I can't help it." He just smiled down at me as he got his sweats off and threw them somewhere in the room. "I love to hear you laugh." He said to me as he started gliding his hand down my waist, going over my curves until he came to my unbutton shorts. He grabs the trim and pulled them down so that they were sliding past my hips, down my thighs until they were at my feet. He slipped them off and threw them in the direction of his sweats. He moved back up so that he was now looking me straight in the eyes.

The roaring of the wind and the crack of thunder ran through the house as we both were laying in only our underwear and nothing more. Naruto's hand was cupping my face as he pulled us into a passionate kiss. I loved moments like this when we were together. As we got older and our responsibilities changed and it became harder for us to spend time together, but when we're like this…it was like all that matter at the moment was us.

Naruto broke the kiss as he rubbed his thumb across my cheek before he started moving down my body, planting soft wet kisses across my skin. I moved my hands so that they were laying across the bed as I watched Naruto. He went from my chin, down to my neck, between my chest until he was over my stomach. I felt his breath on my skin and it had sent a shiver down my spine, making me moan a little to myself. Naruto had licked over my belly button as he traveled down more until he was at my underwear. Taking his hand, he hooked his fingers under them and slowly started to pull them down as he kept kissing my skin.

"N-Naruto…" I moaned quietly. The more he kept moving, the more I could feel the hidden skin underneath my panties being revealed. There was no denying that every time I was naked in front of Naruto, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. I was always self-conscious about my body and I couldn't help it. I developed differently than most of the girls I grew up with. My breasts were larger and my thighs were thicker and I was curvier than others. It was obviously something I couldn't help and it made me feel different from others girls. I was scared to show anyone my body, but Naruto…he had made me feel better about myself. He loved me for me. But it didn't mean I still didn't feel a certain way about myself. Even having kids had changed it a bit and I wasn't so happy about it.

I moved my hands to cover my eyes as Naruto had pulled my underwear past my ankles and slipped them over my feet. I didn't want him to see how embarrassed as I was right now but I felt him reached over and grab my arms, moving them away from my face. "Don't be embarrassed, Hinata. Every part of you is beautiful to me."

God… if only Naruto knew how much he affected me. He made me feel like such a perfect person in his eyes. I couldn't ask for such a wonderful person to send the rest of my life with.

I just nodded my head as he placed a kiss on my forehead. I let my arms return to where they were laying before as I watched Naruto move back down my body. His big hands were holding onto me as he slides down until he was in-between my thighs. He started planting soft kisses on each of my inner thighs as he kept moving further and further down to where he wanted to go.

I was waiting in anticipation on what I knew might be coming next. I grab the covers under me and ball them into my hands, tightly. Naruto was only teasing me right now and he knew he was doing it, but as he kept moving…I was started to feel his kisses becoming lighter and lighter until I couldn't feel them anymore. But then suddenly, Naruto's tongue had licked me and I couldn't help but to moan out in pleasure.

There was no way I couldn't help but too moan, because his tongue against me felt so good. It was like each lick was sending a rushing pleasure throughout my whole body. It shocked and stirred me each time I felt him. Naruto had used his hands to grab onto my thighs, as he was holding them apart, giving him better accuse to what he wanted. I was sure I could hear him groaning just a bit but my mind was starting to lost itself in the cloud of satisfaction. Everything was starting to become hazy and all I could really hear was the sounds of my moans filling our quiet room.

Naruto…his tongue moved in some indescribable ways against me. It was like he knew exactly what button to push to send me wanting him more than ever. This felt so good, and so right…but I wanted Naruto so much more than this. I wanted to feel so much more of him. Releasing my grip on the blankets, I push myself up so that I am leaning on my elbows, looking down at him.

All I could see was a bit of his golden curls, shining beneath me. I was getting ready to say something until Naruto had pulled me down just a bit so that I was closer to him and had licked my flower in an unexpected way that it had stopped me in tracks.

His name was caught in my throat as I was getting ready to say it but instead it had turned into a deep moan as I threw my head back, calling for him. "…N-Naaarutoooo." The building sensation that was growing in me was starting to block everything I was seeing. All I could feel was his warm tongue rushing the intense waves inside me. I knew I was close to coming again but I wanted to feel Naruto body against mines.

I bend my head back, cocking it to the side as I was looking at him. I could feel some of my hair sticking to my back and shoulders and that just lets me know how hot my body was. I move my arm to reach down so that I could place a hand in Naruto's hair. I ran my fingers through his short curls, causing a long groan to escape from him. My moans…were starting to match the tempo of his tongue and my body was craving to feel his hands run themselves against me. Naruto…I wanted him so much.

I guide my hand from his hair to his forehead and he had stopped his task at hand to look up at me. His normally shining blue eyes were dark and puzzling, almost like he had lost himself within me. We were staring at each other, hard… and I could tell something had changed in Naruto. His demeanor seemed different than it normally was. He seemed darker, more serious as though he knew what his intentions were and he was dying to fulfill them. Somewhere in his look, I could tell that he was asking me something. Like he was asking me if he could take me.

There was no reason that he needed to ask because the answer would most likely always be yes. I missed him like crazy and I wanted him in no other way than to become one with him. I wanted to run my hands through his hair and down his broad back. I wanted to feel the warm of his skin and the smell of his body. I wanted to taste his lips and listen to the sweet groan leaving his mouth. I wanted him to feel the same pleasure that I do.

"…Come…here." I whisper breathlessly to him. He pushed himself from between my legs and moved so that he was now right in front of me. His face looked so serious and I could help but smile at him. I ran my hand over his cheek and he had closed his eyes and relaxed into my touch. I just laid there… looking at him.

It was crazy to think how much this man meant to me. From growing up watching him strive and succeeded at the obstacles in front him made me so proud to his wife. He was a kid who grew up without a family or friends, but made a name for himself in ways no one would have expected. He truly was an unpredictable person…who I loved so much.

"I love you." He opened his eyes and looked at me. It was silent between us but the rain just kept coming down outside. The winds clashed against the house and lightening flashed through the sky, lightening the room for just a second. Just long enough for me to see that cheeky smile on his face. The one that melted my heart to the brim. He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips before pulling back. "I love you too."

I felt Naruto move a bit and it took me a second to realize he was taking his underwear off. Never once did he avert his gaze from me. He wiggled around until they were finally off. I'm sure he just through them on the floor with the rest of our discarded clothing but I was too busy looking at him that I wasn't paying attention to anything else. Naruto had pulled his lower half up so that his body was now laying in-between my legs. I could feel the warmth of his skin and it felt so nice.

Naruto took one of his hands and wrapped it around me so that he could pull me closer to him. His grip was tight, almost like he didn't want to let me do anytime soon. My legs were entangled with his and I could feel his member slightly against my thigh. I couldn't help but to blush just a little bit and I was glad Naruto couldn't see it. "Are you blushing, Hinata?"

"H-How can you tell?" I asked him barely above a whisper. He moved his head into the crook of my neck, just a little below my ear. For some reason, I was nervous and I wasn't sure why. Naruto had groaned quietly in my ear, "Because…you're squeezing my leg like your nervous." He pulled back and chuckled a little. Was I squeezing his leg? I looked away for just a second before looking back at the handsome man in front of me.

"You were joking, weren't you?" I asked him. He laughed as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I am…just a little. But I knew you were blushing because your eyes widen when you blush." I didn't say anything more, but it was crazy to think he noticed something so small about me that never in this almost pitch black room, could he tell I was blushing.

Naruto was kissing down my face until he came to lips. He looked up at me for a brief second, "I'll be gentle." He whispered as he positioned himself right by my flower. I nodded my head as he gave me a light smile before placing his lips back onto mines. I felt him move my legs just a little further apart as he took his member and slides into me slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt him stretching my insides. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss before pulling back to catch my breath. I ran my hands into Naruto's hair and gripped it tightly as he kept moving deeper and deeper inside me. Naruto had groaned along with me and I felt his hand that was holding my waist grow tighter.

My body felt like a fire had just started in it and it needed to be put out. The pleasure in my body was already on high alert from earlier when Naruto had been between my legs…tasting me as he would say. I felt like my body was yearning for Naruto to keep moving because there was no way it would cool down until he made love to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone!

No words can express how happy I am that my reader have really enjoyed this story of mines. I want to thank you guys so much for taking the time to really read this story because as a writer, it shows me where I stand in my writing. I truly appreciate every one of you!

Here's the last chapter!

Please Enjoy! (Also I would love to see everyone's review as the story ends. Let me know what you thought about it!)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto had stopped moving and between my moaning and his harsh breathing, I could tell that he was waiting. I released my tight hold on his hair and move my hands down to grab his shoulders. I caught Naruto looking at me as he only had one eyes open. We were only connected to each other for merely a few seconds, but it seemed like that might have been too much for us to handle.

There was no way that making love to Naruto was the same each time. The experience was always so new to me and just like now, I knew our love making this time would be so different from others. The fire in me was brewing hotter than ever, and only Naruto could be the cause of it.

I felt the grip from his hand on my waist, loosen itself. Looking up, my eyes gaze into his as he smiled lightly at me. I couldn't help but to smile back as he bent down and gave me a kiss.

In a swift motion, Naruto had slowly started moving. A soft moan from me had slipped into our kiss just as Naruto had groaned as well. Breaking our kiss apart as yet another moan came from me, I held tightly onto his shoulders as he was moving so deeply inside me. Naruto head was leaning against my forehead, almost like it was a way for him to keep himself in control. But somewhere deep inside me…I wanted him to let lose.

Naruto was moving so slow and I could feel every inch of him in me and it was amazing. I move my hands from his shoulders so that I could run my hands up his neck, to grab onto his face. I led his lips onto mines as I was craving to feel them once again. Naruto had opened his mouth, letting his tongue roam against mines. He was toying with me in a way because I was sure I felt him smile into the kiss before he pulled back. Between his groaning, I heard him chuckle a bit as his grip on my waist tighten again.

I was going to say something, but my moans were blocking my words from coming out. The building pressure within me was grow at each of his thrust and I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. Naruto had slowly started to speed up his thrust and I was thankful that he did, because I could tell how much faster he wanted to go. I move my legs so that I could wrap them around his waist, pulling him closer to me…making him go deeper inside me.

Right as I did that, Naruto had stopped moving and hissed against me. I couldn't help but to put my face in his shoulder, almost muffling the intense moan that had just left my lips. "…Oh…god...Hinata."

I push away from him, hearing the roughness of my breathing. Looking up at him, I gave him a little smile one that he probably won't have seen if he wasn't so close to my face. Naruto moved his head into the crook of my neck and grunted against my skin. I could feel him shaking a little and I was starting to think something was wrong.

"…What's…wrong?" I felt him wrap both of his arms around my body as he pulled me up with him so that I was once again sitting on his lap, with my legs on either side of him. We were sitting in the position that had started this night. Lightening had flashes throughout the sky, following the rumbling of the thunder but nothing could stop this moment that was happening between us.

For just a few seconds I could see Naruto face and his eyes were closed. I moved my hands from his neck so that I could cup his face. He moved into my hands and leaned his forehead against mines as I could hear his unsteady breathing. He had opened his eyes, and they seemed darker than before. It was almost like looking into the darkness at the bottom of the sea. He was lost and hazy again and I think I was starting to worry a bit.

Unwrapping his arms from around my body, he took his hands and placed them on a waist as though he wanted to keep me in one spot. Without warning he started to thrust into me again and I had to bite onto my lips hard to catch the moan from the unexpected pleasure running through me. Naruto had groaned deeply against me and I couldn't help but push myself closer to him. He was thrusting into me at such different speeds, and my body couldn't handle the changes all in one sitting. He would start off going fast and when he did I could feel the flames in my body growing as each thrust lit a spark.

My moans that were normally quiet were louder and I was starting to feel the heat between us growing. Naruto had moved his head so that he could capture my lips with his and there was no deny how much I loved to kiss him. My moans were matching with the speed of his thrust, making it much harder for me to even try and catch a breath. Naruto pulled back just a bit, breaking our kiss and I could feel his hot breath on my wet lips. "…Oh...Hinata."

There was no way I would tell Naruto how much I loved to hear him groan out my name in satisfaction. In a way, it let me know that I wasn't the only feeling as good as I was now and it drove me crazy to hear how deep his voice was when he was saying my name. Slowly down his thrust, we were now going slow again but much deeper now that our position has changed. Naruto had moved so that his head was now leaning into my neck as he was licking and kisses against my skin. I moved my hands and work them into his hair as I moved my head, giving him more of what he wanted.

I was starting to feel some of the sweat against my skin along with some on Naruto's, but it didn't matter at the moment. All of my senses were ringing one after another, almost like they were trying to warn me of something. My hearing was blocked by waves, almost like my ears had been plugged. I could only hear the severe breathing coming from my husband. My vision was blurry as my eyes focused themselves on the ceiling, getting glimpse of the lighting flashing in the room. My body was very sensitive and every little touch was extraordinary overpowering. It was almost too much for me to handle.

Suddenly Naruto had stopped moving, pushing himself back from my neck so he was looking at me. Some of his blonde curls were sticking to his forehead and I couldn't help but to push them back into the mess of his hair. "…Now and forever, until I die…I want to be with you and only you, Hinata."

I had stopped brushing his hair back when I heard his words. They were low and over the thunder I almost didn't hear him, but those words…I knew them well. I hadn't heard them in years, but there was no way I could forget such special words. Those were the words he said to me the day we were coming back from the moon through the secret passage. He told me he loved me and wanted to be with me for rest of his life and I couldn't be happier to hear such words because they were what made my dream of being with Naruto become a reality.

He moved his hand from my back to place it onto my face, "Don't cry." He whispered to me. But honestly, how could I help it if he said things like that to me. "I love you so much Hinata…and I wouldn't wish to be anyone else but you right now."

I couldn't help but smile at him because he always knew how to melt my heart. I move so that my lips were right in front of his. Capture them against mines, I give Naruto such a sweet passionate kiss. He cupped my face in his big hand as I felt him shuffle a bit so that I was sitting more onto of his lap. He held onto me as he started moving inside me once again. I place a hand onto his chest as the other one holds his neck. My hips moved on their own as they started to repeat the same motion as him. I moaned into the kiss, but there was no way I wanted to break it apart.

I could feel I was close to coming and I just couldn't handle how good Naruto was making me feel. Every nerve in my body was shaking and my insides were stirring into a mess. I never wanted to be with Naruto more than I did right now. Naruto stiffen a bit before pulling back to break our kiss apart as our moans filled the room. They were harsh and rough, almost raspy. Leaning my head against his forehead, the pleasure running through me was pulsing like crazy and any second now I was going to come.

Naruto had moved his hand that was holding me and ran it down the front of my body slowly, going between my breast and over my stomach until he was right between my legs again. Without warning, he started rubbing against me and in that moment I almost lost it. I gasp as a small shriek leaves my body and the pleasure running through me is sent to overdrive. I grip onto Naruto harder as I was starting to feel myself coming. "…Oh…N-Naru…"

"Hinata…come with….me." Just as Naruto's whispers to me, my eyes close tightly and I finally come. The high had overtaken my body, blocking out everything but the feeling of the fire within me burning my core. Everything felt so hot, but it felt so good, so amazing….so fulfilling. Naruto had groaned against me as he stopped moving right as I did. He moved his hand from my face and glided it down my back as he pulled me closer to him. The feeling of my high was so overpower that I had to put my head into Naruto's neck as I dig my fingers into his shoulders. I could feel my body shaking against his as it was all too much. "Mmmmgod!"

Naruto had hissed as a pleasure filled moan escaped his lips. I felt him squeeze my side as his high seemed like it was too much for him as well. He moved his head into my shoulder as I felt him bite me against my skin just a bit. I couldn't help but moan into him. The sensation of my high was truly amazing and it made me so grateful that Naruto had been the one to make me feel this good. I wanted him like no other, but know I had finally got him and it was unbelievable, undescribed and simple astonishing.

"…Hinata…oh god." I move my fingers from his shoulder so that I could wrap my arms around his broad back. Naruto hide his face in my hair as his grip would loosen then tighten itself over and over again. The blazing fire in my body was slowly starting to come down. I was starting to feel how hot our bodies were, leaned up against each other. The sweat on our skin was making us stick to one another a bit and I could hear our breathing. Naruto's sounded deep, almost like he was grunting to himself.

I could feel him slowly filling my insides as he came right after I did and I just snuggled into his body. Naruto had shifted himself a bit so that his head was no longer in my neck, but now he was looking at me. His face looked so tired and I was sure our love making had taken a toll on him. There were bags under his eyes and his eyelids were hardly open enough for me to see the blue I loved so much.

Moving my arms from around his back, I reach up and grab his face. I could feel some of the sweat on his skin and I try to wipe it away in hopes of making him feel a little less hot. I felt him move his arms so that they were wrapped around me. I could feel his fingers against my skin as he pulled me in for a hug. He placed wet kisses against my boiling skin and in a way they were starting to cool me down. His body was kind of stiff, but as I kept rubbing my hands over his face, I was starting to feel him relax.

I was happy he was home with me. Whenever he would leave for a mission, one thing I had always wished for was his safe return. When I saw him at the door, soaked in the pouring rain…I could feel the excitement that only he can cause growing within me. I missed him so much but never did I think him hurting his back and me giving him a massage would turn out the way that it did.

"…Hinata." I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Naruto deep voice call my name. I pull back a little to look at him and he was staring at me. He still looked a little lost, but I could tell he seemed fine, besides being tired. He moved his hands from around me as he went to go cup my face in his big hands. Moving mines, I place them on his chest as he bring me closer to him so that his lips were on mines. This kiss was different from others, because I could feel how much this man really did love me in just one of our kisses.

Pulling back, I could see his charming smile shinning across his face. "Thank you so much…for the massage." There was no way that I couldn't blush because our simple massage had turned into something entirely different than what was planned. I hide my face behind me bangs as I heard Naruto laugh to himself. He pulled my face back up so that I was looking at him again, "Everything about it was amazing my dear, thank you."

I knew he wasn't just talking about the massage but I couldn't help but to laugh at him. _'He was always a tease.'_

The storm outside was still roaring through the house and it seemed like it wouldn't be letting up any time soon. I look around as the lightening brightened our room and the thunder shakes our house. I could feel Naruto playing with my hair as he was looking around too. He averts his eyes from the room to look back to me, "It doesn't look like it will stop raining anytime soon."

I nodded my head, almost like I was sure he was reading my mine. I felt Naruto take the piece of my hair he was playing with and moved it, so I turned to look at him... only to see his lips against them. My eyes widen and I could feel my blush spreading across my face again. He looked up at me with the smile that always melted my heart, "…Let's stay like this tonight."

I almost had to do a double take on what he had said, but as my mind was processing his words I honestly couldn't be happier than to spent the rest of the evening in his arms. I rubbed my hands across his beautiful chest as I leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. I felt Naruto drop the hair he was holding as he moved his hands back on my waist. Our tongues once again roamed against one another before I broke our kiss, only leaving mere space between us. "…You're back?" I ask him.

He smiled a little at me, "It'll be fine tomorrow morning, I just want to be with you." I was a little worried about him, but the way he said that he wanted to me with me, sounded so confident. Like tonight there nowhere else he wanted to be than with me all night long. I smiled at him as I slide my hands up from his chest to wrap them around his neck. "…I want you so much my sweet Hinata."

"I want you too Naruto." I whisper to him as I place my lips back on his.

That night we had spent it in each other arms making sweet passionate love to one another. My mind had only been filled of the pleasure of this moment and the love of my life. Few words had been said as our body mingled together and had become one with one another. Never did I think I would be spending the night in his warm, loving arms…but never would I have wanted it any other way.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
